A phased array antenna comprises a group of antenna elements in which the relative phases of the respective signals feeding the antenna elements are varied thereby controlling the radiation pattern of the phased array antenna. The interface between the feed network and the antenna elements typically comprises connectors and cabling, and the connectors typically used may suffer from high signal loss. The connectors used for the interface may also be expensive and some antennas may require multiple connectors for each antenna element thereby adding complexity and/or cost to the antenna. In addition, space limitations on the antenna may result in size limitations on the connectors and/or make the removal of heat difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,152 to Kruger et al. discloses an active aperture antenna including a plurality of antenna elements attached to one side of a support structure and a plurality of transmit/receive (T/R) modules attached to the other side of the support structure. The antenna elements are connected to the T/R modules by conductors passing through the support structure. In an alternative embodiment, the array elements may be mounted on a circuit board that is affixed to an upper surface of a support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,464 to Rawnick et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present invention discloses a significant advance in phased array antennas. Each antenna unit of the phase array antenna comprises an antenna feed structure including a respective feed line for each antenna element and a feed line organizer body having passageways therein for receiving respective feed lines.
Further advances that reduce the loss in transmission lines, or that handle higher thermal loads may, however, be desirable. In addition, new methods of constructing these devices may be desirable, since current manufacturing methods for phased array antenna modules often involve an undesirable amount of costly and time consuming hand assembly.